


His light

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu week 2016 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Sad, breaking up, hard on the heart, idk man, im telling you, okikagu week 2016, sad okita, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were never meant to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His light

**Author's Note:**

> Okikagu week 2016, Day 3 : Breaking up. Enjoy!

They were never meant to be together, it was never meant to be, to last. The only thing that was imminent was the harsh cold truth waiting for them at the end of the line. Truthfully, Kagura never expected them to last that long. They were bond to get tired of each other’s bullshit, because fighting all the time was not the good way to keep up a relationship. She knew that, as much as he did as well. But they tried it out anyways, resulting in a nice three year long beautiful romantic period between the two of them. But as much as it was amazing, there were days where hell could lash out.

 Even with all their troubles and disagreements, they had good times and Sougo could remember them by heart, along with every meaningless promises.

-

_They were lying on Kagura’s couch in the Yorozuya after a lazy day just doing nothing. The only thing that could be heard was their synchronized breath and the fan cooling them off because it had been really hot the whole day. Sougo’s hair were long now, almost as long as Kagura’s, so she took it upon herself to start playing in them. She intertwined her fingers in them and braided them. At first she did only one because she knew he’d be angry, but when she felt him relax into her touch, she let herself go and did way more._

_After a while, she got tired of it and leaned into Sougo’s back.”Do you think we’ll be together for long?” Her question took him by surprise, not only was he not expecting her to talk, but the question itself. He had never thought about it, things like that not bothering him at all._

_“Hum, well I don’t really know, can’t predict the future.” He laughed, but she didn’t find it funny. “C’mon, I’m joking!”_

_“Will you hurt me?” He turned around to face her, grabbed her face gently._

_“I won’t ever do something like that. The question is, will you?” She smiled and kissed him delicately._

_“No, not ever.”_

_-_

But she broke her promise, she hurt him. She hurt him so bad sleeping at night was difficult. He could never forget the words she said to him, the despair in her voice, the sadness. The sound of his heart literally breaking, everything was deeply engraved in his mind.

-

_“I can’t do this anymore.” Her voice cracked and Sougo could hear the sadness in it. But he didn’t comprehend her words._

_“W-what? I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand what you mean.” He laughed nervously, because there was no way in hell this was happening right now._

_“I’m-I want to end this.”_

_“What? Why?”_

_“I’m...not sure, but I think I fell out of love. I don’t love you anymore.” Her tone was emotionless and Sougo caught himself wondering if he was the one who made her like this. He felt responsible; surely he had done something to her to make her feel like this. Maybe it was the way he called her every name in the book or told her to shut up everytime she was annoying. He never thought it was that bad, he never thought about the consequences._

_“But, I love you.” Her pupils dilated, after 3 years and a half together, he had said I love you once. This being the second time. She didn’t quite believed him, no one expressed their love so late and pathetically and it was so out of character. “You promised.” He was on the verge of breaking down, she couldn’t go. She was his light, the light getting him through everything, day and night._

_“I’m sorry.” Those were the last words she ever uttered to him. Then it was the pity look, because she truly pitied him. Sure, she was sad about leaving the reason of her happiness for the past years, but_

_“Don’t leave me...” Sougo was whispering to himself, now on his knees, a hand extended in front of him. He couldn’t reach her; she was too far, the sound of her footsteps getting fainter as she walked away from him. He felt something snap inside of him and tears, the firsts since his sister’s death, flowed down his face, as fast as a river’s flow. He had just lost the only thing worth continuing, the only light present in his life._

_-_

Kagura wasn’t heartless, she had thought about this decision for a really long time and she did feel sad when she broke up with him. But he was just a chapter in her book; she’d just have to continue reading it. The only thing she never seemed to understand was that she was Sougo’s whole book. When he arrived at the end of it, he didn’t feel like starting a new one, so he burned down the only one he ever felt like reading in the first place. He looked at it as it burned and disappeared in the flames and the smoke and he thought that maybe, just maybe now the sheets were as broken as him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to write, like it hurt so bad wth. Anyways, I might skip Day 4 (timeskip) because I have absolutely no inspiration for this theme://


End file.
